Honor or Love
by Balto of South
Summary: Lewis, the son of the Valliere Family, summoned Saito. What will happen to them if Saito had a ' Love at First Sight ' at Lewis! I'm bad at summaries. WARNING! Yaoi and minor perverted scenes!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my, Balto of South, first fanfic! This is a Zero no Tsukaima fanfic as you can see. Honestly, I really enjoy writing fics about ZnT and I don't like writing any other else. Although I'm planning about a Shakugan no Shana fanfic, and it's about my view of the season 3. Anyway, let's get on with the story.

**START**

It is the start of 2nd year in Tristain Magic Academy. And our first day consists of familiar summoning. Ever since I've studied here, I already hate this day. Because I'm the 3rd child of the Valliere family. The Valliere family has a high reputation, because of my father who works at the army. My mother too, as she's one of the commanders of the army and one of the strongest mages. My sister, Eleonor, is also a mage with a high reputation. She's one of the strongest mages, too. She is also famous for her quick temper. My other sister, Cattleya, is also a mage. Although she is a great mage, she never leaves our mansion, due to her disease. I really love Cattleya nee-sama. She's the only one who expressed her love greatly to me. And now, I'm here in the Magic Academy and my family thinks – no, know – that I shouldn't screw up. Because I'm the only son of the Valliere family, I should be the creating our reputation. But I am the one screwing it up, because I have zero success rate of magic. I always create explosions, although I don't know why. I have already use Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth, but I still can't do magic. Void? Never. If I can't use the 4 major elements, why would I count on the strongest element that only certain mages have? That's why they call me " Lewis the Zero " just because of my magic. And looks. They say I'm too girly to be a guy. And I hate hearing those guys saying my looks, voice, height and everything else, are too girly. I'm even shorter than my nemesis, Kirche Zerbst. I hate that girl so much.

" Lewis France le Blanc de la Valliere! It is your turn to summon your familiar." Mr. Colbert, our teacher, said. He's an outstanding triangle fire mage, but hates wars. Him saying my name quickly let me out of my trance. I slowly walk to the center of our plain, ignoring their " It's Lewis the Zero's turn to summon! I think I know what he'll summon. Nothing! " chants and laughter. I stop on the center of the plain, concentrating about what I should do to summon a familiar. Then I slowly started to chant.

" My name is Lewis France le Blanc de la Valliere. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar! " A gate then appeared before me, then it quickly turned into an explosion.

" Heh. I shouldn't have expected Lewis the Zero to summon something majestic and of high nobility! " I heard someone say that through the explosion, then heard a big crowd of laughter. As the dust subsided, they laughed even more.

" Hahahaha! Lewis summoned a commoner! " I heard someone say. I then turned to where the explosion once started, then I saw a guy. I quickly widened my eyes and opened my mouth in horror. The ritual is too sacred and no one should redo it.

" Mr. Colbert! Please let me redo it! " I pleaded in mercy.

" I am sorry, Lewis. But the ritual is sacred and cannot be redone. Continue! "

" But Mr. Colbert! With him!? It's too indecent! " The crowd then roared in laughter.

" He is already your familiar, and there's no redoing. Continue with the contract. "

I sighed in worry. I then started running my eyes to the guy I summoned. He had black hair, blue eyes, a blue and white parka, and a pair of black jeans. Then I heard someone say,

" It seems like Lewis had a Love on First Sight! " Then they shouted with laughter while I had a really red blush.

" WILL YOU SHUT UP! " I shouted, which made them laugh even harder. I then calmed myself. Avoiding the screams of laughter, I kneeled towards him and kissed him in the lips.

" Lewis is fond of boy love! " I then broke the kiss, raised my wand, chanted a fireball and out came an explosion.

***Scene Break***

I had fun with the scene I saw, but I was recalled by Mr. Colbert to go to my room as a punishment. I walked towards my room with my familiar. We reached the room and I sat on a chair while he sat on the floor.

" Alright dog! We have some rules here. One, you are just a perfectly normal commoner that has no abilities in magic so that's why you'll be my servant. You will be washing my clothes, fixing my bed, waking me up and do some other servant things! Got it!? " I screamed at him. Then he started making some actions that I quickly get as,

" I don't understand what you are saying. " I then sighed and face-palmed myself. It seems like we will have a rough time on understanding. I made up some actions on what I'm saying earlier, and it seems like he understood. He then made up some actions that told me,

" Chant a silence spell on me. " Although I don't know why, I did what he commanded and out came an explosion. Then my room went messy, dirty and some things got ripped. I then made up some actions on why he commanded me to do that and he talked.

" The spell would backfire, leaving me to understand what language you are saying. " I was surprised to understand him, even more surprised when I found out that he know what will happen.

" How did you know? "

" I speak from experiences. "

" I see. " Silence occurred until I asked him,

" What is your name? "

" I'm Saito Hiraga. Weird name for you, but normal for people like us. And you are my master, correct? " He asked with respect.

" Yes. I, Lewis France le Blanc de la Valliere, is now your master. "

" Weird long name. "

" You dare say that in front of a noble and your master? "

" Your issue with my name is my issue with yours. So pardon me about that. " He's starting to speak with annoyance.

" You're starting to annoy me. "

" Then I heed your forgiveness, dear Master. " I widened my eyes in his sudden change of attitude.

" Very well. This shall be your first time on doing such things, and I also want it to be the last. Do you understand? "

" Certainly, Master. " I then started to undress, in which he ignored. He went to my wardrobe and got me some clothes.

" You know very well on how to serve a noble. "

" This is the same thing my servants to me. And since I'm your servant now, I shall be the one dressing you." I widened my eyes. He's a noble?

" Y-You're a noble? "

" In my state on the other world, yes. But in this situation, I am nothing without you. "

" Other world? "

" Yes, dear Lord. I live there as a noble, but I live here as a servant. "

" Do you expect me to believe that you live on the other world? "

" Yes. My clothes are some of the evidence. "

" I see. " He then finished dressing me.

" Sleep on the floor. Servants aren't supposed to sleep on the same bed with their master. "

" Understood. "

After a few minutes, I hear a slight snore. I then found out that he's asleep. I then thought about some things.

' Why did I feel about him that way? '

' Why is it that I loved the feeling that his lips are against mine? '

' Am I… No! I can't be like that! '

' It's probably because that I don't have no friends. '

' I should stop thinking about it. '

' I'll think about it tomorrow. '

I then rolled over on my bed to sleep. But I wasn't able to, because of him.

**END**

It's Saito, normal one, while Louise is Lewis. When I was converting Louise to Lewis, her guy face is really girly. Just think Louise with short hair. That's how Lewis looks like. If you think Louise will appear on this fanfic… I'm thinking about it. Anyway, if you like it, review, keep an eye, and if you can, share this fanfic to others. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter 2 of my story! Enjoy this moments while you can because… I don't know. But if you're wondering, I will write the story like in the anime, manga and novels. But it will have more anime than manga or novels so sorry for those who love the novels and manga more than anime. Anyway, have fun reading! Oh, and it will be more focused on Lewis's POV than the others unless the story says otherwise.

**Start**

" Master, wake up. "

" I am awake. " I said, groggily. I had a hard time sleeping because of my thoughts.

" Master, your handsome face is getting ugly because of those dark circles under your eyes. " I blushed at his remark.

" Wh-What! What the heck are you saying!? Are you homosexual!? " Saito chuckled.

" Do you want to be? "

" Get out of my sight, baka inu! Get me some water to wash my face with! Until you arrive here with the water, don't come in! " I then kicked him viciously in his midsection.

***Scene Break***

***Saito POV***

Although he didn't have to kick me that bad, I still deserve it. I went to the kitchen and asked for water.

" Excuse me! "

" Yes? " I heard a maid said.

" Can I have some water? I need to wash someone's face just because of some stupid decision I made. "

" Oh! So you are Sir Valliere's familiar! My name is Siesta. " Siesta then appeared. She smiled sweetly at me, which made my heart melt.

" So, what's your name? "

" Saito Hiraga. Weird name, but just call me Saito. "

" So Saito-san… Are you having fun here? "

" Yes. It's rather fun seeing Master getting embarrassed. "

" I…see. Well then, here's the water. " Siesta said, winking at me then kissed me at the cheek.

" See you later, Saito-san! "

***Scene Break***

I was rubbing my cheek. I really didn't like Siesta kissing me, since I already like someone else. I walked towards Master's room, opened the door without knocking, then got hit in the crotch.

" So you dare entering MY room without even knocking, knowing that your master is dressing? " I then looked up, seeing Master in pink boxers.

" Pink… " He then made me roll, then stomped on my crotch.

" SHUT UP! " Then he saw the bowl of water that I saved during the time he was hurting me.

" Gee… Thanks for the pain. At least I got kissed by a cute maid. " I said without thinking. I was able to read his face, which said " I'm jealous. " He waited for me to stand, then kicked me again in the crotch. I ended up laying down, rubbing it.

" I already like someone else. No need to get jealous. "

" Oh shut up. If you want me to be happy, don't explain those kinds of things. "

" Alright, alright. "

" Now, wash my face. "

" I just realized, you're too demanding for a master. " He once again kicked me in the crotch, making me wonder if I'll ever reproduce.

" Are you going to, or not? "

" I'm going to. "

" Good. "

He then sat on the bed while I was standing. I then proceeded to wet his face, catching the leaked ones. I then rubbed his face using a towel to dry it. After drying his face, he commanded me again.

" Now dress me. "

I went to his wardrobe and got his school clothes. I placed his shirt over him, then made him wear it. I buttoned his shirt, then proceeded to make him wear pants. After that, I got his cape and buttoned it around him. I got his socks and shoes, and made him wear those too. Finally, I got his wand and gave it to him.

" How did you know? "

" Yesterday is enough proof. I am able to memorize everything I see, unless if I want to forget it. "

" I see. "

***Scene Break***

We walked towards the dining hall. He made me sit on the floor, punishment of what happened earlier. He gave me bread and water. I grabbed the bread, wondering why it's hard.

" So you're giving me bread and water. Hard bread and cold water. What kind of meal are you making me eat? "

" Punishment. "

" I see. " They said their meal prayer, something too worthless for me to remember. He ate steak, ham, rice and other noble food, while I was trying to eat the bread. Then a tanned girl went to me.

" My, my, Lewis. You're punishing him too hard. You should give him pleasurable punishments. Like this. " She then hugged me, purposely pushing her breasts against my head.

" Kirche, he's my familiar. I have the right to do whatever I want to him. " I heard Lewis say, with a hint of jealousy.

" Oh yeah. I forgot that he was your… BOYFRIEND! " The whole room then began whispering, laughing and snickering.

" Lewis has a boyfriend? I knew it! He really is gay. " are some of the chants on which the others whispered.

" I AM NOT GAY! " Lewis countered back. The whole room then shouted with laughter.

" Yes you are! Remember how you were looking at him yesterday? Then you kissed him, with the full intent of making him yours. "

" I AM NOT GAY! " Lewis said again, with a hint of plead.

" GAY! GAY! GAY! GAY! " The whole room started to chant. I pushed Kirche, then saw Lewis with tears forming in his eyes. He then ran out of the room, for his aristocratic pride cannot shatter in front of the whole academy. I then asked Kirche with a dangerous and deathful look.

" Why did you do this? " I asked her in a dangerous whisper.

" Psssh… Because he really is gay! Now, let's have fun… " Kirche said first in a happy then seductive tone. I then slapped her. Really hard. So hard that the whole room heard it and stopped their chanting. Kirche looked at me, tears running down her face.

" What a low, despicable commoner… " I heard someone whisper. Girl voice. I then looked to where the sound once came from. It came from a blonde girl with freckles on her face. She had red clips.

" From someone who has a playboy boyfriend. How the most stupid irony sounds. You nobles are more lowly. "

" Coming from the low, stupid familiar of the low, stupid Zero. Like master, like servant. " A guy said, with blond hair like the other. He had a fake rose wand and his shirt was a deep V neck shirt that has lace around it. After he said his sentence, the whole room once again laughed. I rushed to the person who said that, grabbed his neck, lifted him and dangerously said,

" Coming from the person who has 5 girlfriends. Then you'll say, ' Those girls are as beautiful as roses. I cannot help but get them. ' . Then they'll beat you up and blame me for why they are crying. Even though they had the full intent of murdering you. "

" Guiche has 5 girlfriends? " I let him go after I heard the sentence from someone. So Guiche was his name…

" GUICHE! " Then I heard from someone, " First girlfriend is Montmorency. "

So Montmorency was his first girlfriend and the one who insulted me.

" Wait Montmorency! You are as beautiful as a rose so I can't help but get you!" Then 4 other girls arrived.

" Wait! You all are as beautiful as roses! I cannot help but get you! " Guiche pleaded. Then they all started to beat them up.

" That Saito guy predicted Guiche's future well… " I heard someone say. After the girls beat the hell out of Guiche, he turned to me and said,

" You should be beaten up for making them cry! "

" They had the full intent of killing you, Guiche. " Someone said.

" I never thought Zero's familiar is awesome! " Someone said.

" Yeah! He predicted Guiche's future. So maybe it should be more awesome if they have a duel! " Someone said. I can't help but smile. Having a duel sure can make me beat him up myself.

" Duel! Duel! Duel! " The whole room then chanted. Guiche smiled too.

" When do you want it? "

" Now. Where? "

" Vestri court. "

" Deal. "

**END**

Awesome! Will Saito be able to beat him up? Or will he get beat again but still win? That is something only I will know until you read. Review, read, share and do things that can make me feel better. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome! Let's get on with the story already!

**Start**

Guiche led me to the Vestri court. It was a big place, suitable for duels.

" Wow… " I said in awe.

" A sure reaction from commoners like you. " Guiche said in a smug tone.

" Now, let's start. "

" As you say so… Now! Valky- "

" Wait! " I shouted.

" What do you want? "

" It would be unfair if a commoner fought against a mage without a weapon, right? "

" Yes. It will be. "

" Now, can you give me a sword? "

" After all the bragging you done before? Never! Do your best on winning. Valkyrie! " A bronze golem then appeared before me. With a sword. I grinned. It would seem like this would be a fun fight.

" Charge! " Guiche commanded.

The bronze golem then charged after me. After waiting for the sword to almost strike me, I slide then punched its stomach. Guiche grinned. Perfect timing.

" What! It won't get hurt? " I faked a dumbfounded question.

" Of course! It is a golem. "

The golem then punched me using its right hand. I let it hit me. Just so that Guiche can lower his defenses. Then I heard my name being called.

" Saito! " Lewis said.

" F-Finally. Y-You h-h-have appeared. " I faked my voice so that they would think I'm hurt.

" Saito! Just apologize! You wouldn't win against him! " Lewis pleaded. I smiled at him.

" T-The s-second ti-time yo-you s-said m-m-my n-name. B-But, I w-w-wouldn't l-let h-his insults g-get pa-passed b-by m-me! "

I then charged at the golem with a closed fists. The golem then sliced a horizontal slash, but I was able to slide under it. I stood behind it, got its head and threw it on the ground. It's body got dissolved, but it left the sword behind. I got the sword, and my runes shone. I smiled. Guiche paled his face. I was waiting for this to happen. As my body get as light as a feather, Guiche summoned 6 golems worriedly. 2 have axes, 2 have hammers, 2 have a shield and sword. They then charged after me. The first one that was able to get to me was one with an axe. It did an overhead slice, but I was able to slice its arm first, then I sliced off the head. The next one to arrive was one with a hammer, doing a horizontal slash. I jumped then halved its body. The next one was again, with a hammer, but it first tried to punch me. I sidestepped, then struck my sword against its back. 3 left, one with axe and the other 2 has shields and swords. They all charged at me at the same time. The ones with the swords and shields stood beside me, while the one with the axe was in front of me. The ones with the swords did a horizontal slash, while the one with the axe did an overhead slice. I quickly spun around like a helicopter. They all got slashed. I spun my head to see Guiche then charged at him. I hit him in the stomach with the hilt of the sword. He fell down with a thump, then I started to strike him with the sword on the face. Before it made contact, Guiche screamed out,

" I yield! " I stopped, then put the sword beside his face. I gave him my hand, but he shook it away. I sighed, grabbed his hand and made him stand. I gave him a peaceful smile, which he ran away at. I turned to the ground and saw a dark spot.

" Saito… " I turned around and saw Lewis walking right after me.

" If I were you, I'll go to my classes. " I said, smiling. He widened his eyes, then started to run. The other students also ran, for they are late.

" Saito-san! " I sighed then looked to my side. Siesta appeared.

" Saito-san, you were good! I never thought that you would be able to defeat Sir Gramont! "

" Thank you. Now if you were to excuse me, I'll be going to Lewis's room. "

" Ah Saito-san! Would you like to eat? I'll be the one making your food. " Siesta said, with a hint of… seduction?

" No thanks. I'm not really hungry. I'll be leaving. " I turned around, but Siesta caught me. She turned me and proceeded to kiss me. I turned my head, knowing that she would do it. She was aiming for my lips, but she kissed my cheek.

" Saito-san… If you want, I can give you fun. " She said, sliding her fingers to my throat until it reached my midsection. She then grabbed it, making me moan in pain.

" See? You like this kinds of punishment. If you want, I'll stroke it more. " I pushed her away, then ran towards Lewis's room.

***Scene Break***

I sighed. Pure girls have green minds. If only that person would do the same to me. I sat on the floor. Waiting for time to pass. Afternoon went out and night went in. Then Lewis entered the room.

" So that's where you were… I was wondering why you weren't in the dining hall. "

" Somebody sexually harassed me. And it's not Kirche. "

" It wasn't… Kirche? "

" Yes. I waited for you to come here, while I stared in space. "

" Why did you wait for me? "

" I want to sleep already but, I still need to do my service to you. "

" I… see. By the way, what happened in the dining hall? Ever since dinner happened, they weren't insulting me. What did you do? "

" Well, after you ran away to protect your pride, I asked Kirche on why they did that. She answered that you were really gay and then asked me if we want to have fun… in a mature way. I then slapped her and the whole room saw and heard us. Montmorency then insulted me, but I insulted her by using Guiche's two-timing. Counters happened which resulted to our duel. " I explained. He hanged his jaw while I was explaining.

" You… did that? "

" Yes. I would never let anyone live if they insulted my dear Lord. " I cupped his face on my hands and pulled him close to me.

" B-Baka! Wh-Wh-Wh-What a-a-are y-you d-doing? " I then snapped out of my trance.

" Sorry. Seems like I was expecting too much… " I sadly said. He hugged me. I widened my eyes in response, but got kneed in the crotch.

" Don't expect too much… Even if you looked great in the duel. " He said, still hugging me. Because we were too close, I was able to feel his heartbeat. Fast but steady. I asked him,

" Would it be ok for my Lord if I were to kiss his forehead? " He widened his eyes as I ask.

" Just this once. " I then took the chance to kiss him. It was never ending for me, but I have to stop. I pushed him gently and started to remove his clothes.

" Wh-Wh-What are you d-d-doing!? " He asked, with a… female voice? He slapped his mouth.

" Master… Are you ok? " I gently put a hand on his forehead. He slapped it away.

" I'm fine. I just let that voice out whenever I'm scared, nervous or excited. Nothing to be worried of. "

" I see. " I proceeded to remove his brooch, shirt, pants, socks, and shoes. I got him his pajamas, then he fell asleep while changing. Leaving him vulnerable to my attack. After changing him, I was fighting the urge to kiss him again. But, I kissed him again. I slapped myself, but I have done it, and there's nothing I can do about it. I laid him on his bed and said,

" Master, I know you're awake. I just want to say I'm sorry. " I then laid down on the floor.

" Saito. " He said.

" Yes? "

" Sleep next to me, but close the door first. "

" Eh? "

" Are you going to pass this chance to sleep on a comfy bed? "

" No. " But I wanted to be with him. I don't care where, as long as I'm with him. I closed and locked the door. Then I climbed on the bed. I slowly lift my arm, resisting the urge to hug him, but once again, I hugged him.

" Saito… " I heard him say.

" Sorry. "

" I'm fine with it. Just don't tell this to others. "

" Yes, my dear Lord. " I then hugged him closer.

" Goodnight, my Lord. "

**END**

Wew! That was a bit hard to type. Now that that's done, review, keep an eye, share this fanfic. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and welcome! Stop the stupid intros and let's get on with it!

**Start**

We were still sleeping when a loud explosion suddenly got heard. Saito started waking me up.

" Master. Thief. Outside. Here to steal something. Catch him. " He explained, with a nice detail of everything. I quickly got my wand and said,

" Let's go. "

***Scene Break***

We saw a large golem. Made of ground. Then we saw the rider on its shoulder. I charged towards it, raising my wand. I chanted a fireball and out came an explosion. It barely hit the golem or its rider, but the rider saw me and commanded the golem to step on me. A huge lump of the ground suddenly got on the air, and was about to step on me. Saito quickly ran towards me, lifted me and ran away. He then put me down on a safe distance, turned around, then saw that the golem vanished in thin air.

" Are you two okay? " Principal Osmond asked.

" Yes. But the Staff of Destruction isn't. " Saito said. Principal Osmond widened his eyes and said,

" You know about the Staff of Destruction? "

" Yes. Although I accidentally heard it when the rider was getting away. "

" You heard the rider? "

" Yes. "

" Or, maybe you are the rider… " I quickly defended him and said,

" Principal Osmond! We saw the rider himself! He was wearing a black coat with a black hood on himself. "

" I see. Alright then. We will conduct an investigation about it. You two take some rest. We'll take care of this. "

***Scene Break***

" Did you really hear the rider? "

" Actually I didn't. I was browsing around the library about criminals and treasures when I saw the Staff and Fouquet. "

" The rider is Fouquet?! "

" Yes. But we shall know if it really is Fouquet. Now let's sleep. "

Dawn came slowly. After all, it was about 5 when we heard Fouquet. The Academy had a meeting and Principal Osmond was the one leading it.

" Everyone! A while ago in the early morning, a thief broke in and stole the Staff of Destruction! " They then started to gasp and whisper.

" It is a good thing that 2 people were able to see who the thief was. After Ms. Longueville investigated, we found out that it was Fouquet who stole the Staff of Destruction! " I turned to Saito, he saw me looking at me.

" So… We are going to send some of the staff to catch Fouquet! Anyone who wants to volunteer? " He asked. No one from the staff reached out their wands.

" Well… I hate the situation to go like this but, anyone from the students want to go and catch Fouquet? " He sadly asked. Saito looked at me and whispered,

" Raise your wand, master. " I nodded and raised my wand.

" I, Lewis France le Blanc de la Valliere, together with my familiar, Saito Hiraga, will go and catch Fouquet! " I nervously said.

" The Zero and his familiar? It's impossible even if the familiar is good enough!" were some of the whispers. Then I heard someone else yell.

" I, Kirche von Zerbst, together with Tabitha, will go and catch Fouquet also! " Kirche said.

" Very well. You four will be going with Ms. Longueville to catch Fouquet! The rest of you are dismissed! "

***Scene Break***

We were riding an open carriage, having Ms. Longueville as our driver. Saito was seating with me while Tabitha and Kirche was on the other side. Kirche was opening and closing her mouth, as if she wants to say something.

" Augh… I can't take this anymore! Saito Hiraga! " She shouted.

" Yes? " Saito raised an eyebrow due to her shout.

" I'm sorry about yesterday… " She said, her voice going softly.

" Sure. " He said, not even caring.

" You… let me go that easily? Yesterday, you seemed like you want to kill me. "

" I have respect on people who have respect on me. So pretty much, you're safe. " Then the wind blew, making the situation even cooler. Then the carriage stopped.

" We're here. "

We walked out of the carriage and saw an old cabin. Without any warning, Saito went into the cabin and got the Staff of Destruction.

" Well that was easy. " Kirche said.

" Something is missing. " Saito said.

" Agreed. " Tabitha said. Long silence until I found what Saito was saying.

" Ms. Longueville! She may be abducted by Fouquet! " I said. Then as if perfect timing, Fouquet's golem then appeared.

Tabitha quickly whistled, summoning her dragon.

" Master. Go on the dragon, with the Staff of Destruction. " Saito said.

" No. I'll stay here. I'll prove that I'm not a Zero. " I said, seriously.

" If circumstances were different, I would have been proud of you. But this is a matter of life and death! Now, go with Tabitha and Kirche! "

" No! As a Valliere, I shall prove my worth! Now, don't get in my way! " He then slapped me.

" What's the point of your pride if you're dead!? Nobles think that pride is everything worth dying for, but no! If you really want to be shown with worth, do it in such a way that people will try to imitate you but failed because you are the only one who can do it! " His words struck me hard. I never thought he can be smarter than me.

He lifted me and gave me to Kirche and Tabitha, with the Staff of Destruction. I then realized that Saito doesn't have any weapon.

" Saito! " Then I slapped myself. Kirche and Tabitha also noticed.

" What's with… your voice? " Kirche asked.

" Saito's life is more important! " Then Kirche got out of her trance and said,

" Let's fire magic at the golem. That'll keep the golem distracted. " Tabitha nodded and formed a large icicle. Kirche made a big fireball, while I also chanted a fireball too. We fired our chanted spells, their attacks hit the golem while I settled the dust.

" Did we get it? " Kirche asked, worriedly. Tabitha shook her head.

" You fire. I'll make a weapon. " That's the longest sentence I've ever heard Tabitha say. We chanted fireballs while Tabitha was able to make an ice sword. Tabitha threw the ice sword to Saito, who was able to catch it. Then I saw Saito's runes glow. I smiled.

We then saw Saito running after the golem. He sliced its legs, arms and its body but it kept on regenerating. Saito then shouted,

" Master! Throw the Staff of Destruction! " I threw it but I accidentally fell. Kirche then cast Levitation on me, making me land safely. I started to swing the staff, but it didn't do anything.

" What kind of staff is this?! " I asked in panic.

" It does what its name states! Destruction! " Saito quickly grabbed the staff, opened it, got a strange thing, and started to fix it. It looked like a gun, so I stood behind Saito's back.

" Stand on the left. This one will leave a big blast. " He then fired it. After firing it, the golem crumbled, signifying that we won.

" Saito… did we win? " I asked.

" We will lose… unless we catch Fouquet. "

" Good job! I've never thought that the Staff of Destruction is what it does! "

" I doubt you know it… Fouquet. " Ms. Longueville widened her eyes.

" How did you- "

" The uncatchable thief found after hours of searching. It takes years to catch those kinds of people. You left after arriving. Fouquet wasn't inside the cabin. You have a black coat. And finally, the most important evidence, you were able to stand Principal Osmond's constant touch. Normal people will leave their job at 30 minutes in their first day. You stayed because your father was left in jail because of Tristain and you want revenge. You want to blow up the palace. Right? " Saito explained in such a way that we all hanged our jaws. Even Ms. Longueville's.

" Heh. Nice explanation. But you'll never catch me! " Ms. Longueville then pulled her hood. So she really was Fouquet!

" Wouldn't you rather have us dead than knowing that you won't be able to catch us? " Saito said in a way we felt shivers in our spines.

" Saito what are you- " He then gave the staff to Fouquet.

" Foolish familiar! You just set your deaths! " Fouquet then held the staff the way Saito did. She pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

" What!? It's impo- " Saito hit her stomach using the ice sword's hilt, making her immobile for a while.

" That weapon only has one shot. No magic can repel that because that thing is from my world. It is a rocket launcher. "

" Let's go. " He said with a playful smile.

" You got us… " Kirche said, smiling too.

" Dangerous prank. " Tabitha said, a small smile escaping on her lips.

" Saito! THAT WAS TOO DANGEROUS! " I said, screaming on the top of my lungs.

" To fool your enemy, fool your friends first. " Saito calmly explained.

They then laughed. The atmosphere was too happy for me not to smile. We then rode Sylphid ( Tabitha's dragon ).

***Scene Break***

Kirche and me got the title of chevalier. Tabitha was given a medal because she was already a chevalier. While Saito got nothing. He got nothing because he's a commoner. I then realized… Commoners are worthless compared to nobles. Principal Osmond then made us the highlights of the Sleipner Ball. Night passed by quickly. Saito was waiting in the room on where the ball is currently happening, while I'm here, trying to fix my look to impress girls.

" Heh. After they see me like this, they're going to be like ' Oh Lewis! Have I mentioned how handsome you are? You are handsome! Please be my husband! ', then I'm going to marry them then cheat on them and they'll be 'Lewis, why did you this!? ' then I'm going to answer them with a ' You did the same thing to me when we were students. ' and they're going to be like ' Oh Lewis! I am sorry for all the things I have done to you when we were still in school! Cheat on me! I'm fine with it… Losing you is more important than cheating! ' and then I'll have the most perfect life… "

" Too bad that won't happen. " I turned to where the sound came from, seeing Saito.

" Heh. It's probably because you can't wear things like this. You are jealous of your master, aren't you? " I smiled mischievously. He sadly smiled.

" Yes… I wasn't able to do that right in front of the person I love. It's only been 3 days here and I miss her already. " He said with… tears forming in his eyes?

" You must have loved that person… very much… " I said. He slowly nodded and smiled.

" Yes… Too bad she's dead already… " He said, a tear running from his eye.

" Oh… I'm sorry for the loss… " I softly said. He shook his head, wiped the tear, closed the door and hugged me. I hugged him in return.

" Just for this night… Let's forget our worries. " I said, trying to cheer him up.

" Sure. I was sent by Principal Osmond to get you, anyway. " He said, with a smile. I grinned, then we walked together.

We reached the room, and as we walk in, I heard my name being called.

" Lewis France le Blanc de la Valliere, the third child of Duke Valliere, is now arriving! " I then walked up the stairs, with the eyes of everybody looking at me.

" He's so handsome in that clothing! " were some of the whispers I heard. Then girls started to ask for me in a dance. I happily accepted one. The others were disappointed, though.

We started to dance, although my mind was on something else. It felt like I was forgetting something. Something… important.

***Saito POV***

The Sleipner Ball started and Master was already dancing. I sighed in relief, knowing that he was enjoying. Then, of all things that could have happen, Siesta arrived and hugged me.

" Saito-san! You have no idea how much I've missed you! " But only a day has passed.

" It's only a day that passed. It's not that long to miss someone… " Although I was missing her already.

" Saito-san is mean. A maid always misses her master! " She said, pouting. If things happened correctly yesterday, I would have blushed at her cute face. But 2 reasons are why I can't like her, and I hate her knowing those 2.

" Sorry but I need to do something else. " I said with an emotionless voice.

" We just met and you're leaving already? Can't we have more fun with each other…? " She said first with a disapproving tone, then with a seductive one.

" I'm sorry but I really need to do this. " I said, walking away but she caught me.

" No! For once, I won't be leaving you. " She said with a sad voice.

" Look, I need to, and this is urgent. " I said with a stern voice, turned around and walked again but she happened to caught me again… this time grabbing me down there.

" NO! I won't be leaving you! " She repeated, grabbing even harder.

" Si-Siesta! You-You're hurting me! " I said, no hint of plead but a voice full of hurt. She grabbed even harder with her two hands.

" SIESTA! " I screamed. She released on me by surprise but caught me on my hand and started pulling me. I tried to release from her grasp but she's way too damn strong. She took me in a guest-like room and threw me on the bed. She took two 1 feet of rope and tied my hands swiftly on the bed posts. I laid down on the bed, with my hands tied on the bed posts. She traced her hand on the bed, slowly. She first reached my midsection then traced towards my stomach and throat, finally landing on my lips.

" Saito-san is being too mean on me ever since we met… " She sadly said.

" Why shouldn't I be? A girl like you reading those accursed novels? " I said, with a sigh of anger. She widened her eyes and placed her hands on her mouth in surprise.

" How did- "

" You're the type of girl who's acting pure, but is actually dirty. " I said, hitting her in the chest verbally.

" You don't know me. " She said dangerously.

" Oh yes I know you. You have a family in Tarbes, eldest of the 8 children, working here to support them, sending your paycheck to them while keeping some, just to buy those accursed novels. Yes, I know you more than you know Siesta. " I said. She widened her eyes again, this time leaving her jaw hanging.

" How did you know!? " She asked cowardly.

" I was summoned here with trained eyes, nose and ears. First time I smelled you, you had the scent of fresh grass. Something which the academy doesn't have. First time I saw you, you had the body of a plebeian who lives in poor states of the country. Plus that forced smile. First time I heard you, you had a voice of a girl who's living in plains between mountains. Now, tell me. Do you still think that I don't know you that much? " I said.

" How did your eyes, nose and ears gained that ability?! "

" I am a noble in my world. Nobles there are superior as much as the nobles here, but commoners there are half as superior. They have worth there much more than here. " I said.

" But that doesn't mean I can't hit you. " She said, dangerously seductive.

" Heh. Try me then. I don't care. " I said.

" Oh really? "

" Yeah. I don't care one single bit because you're not pure like the others! " I said loudly right in front of her face.

" So? That doesn't mean that I can't have fun with you in that state. " She said, licking her lips. Shivers went down on my spine, but she didn't notice. She sat on my lap, reaching for my zipper. She pulled it down fast, then unclipped it. She then kissed me, finally succeeding on her first kiss. That was also my first real kiss, but that really didn't matter in the moment. While kissing me, she then took the chance to place her hand on my crotch. I twitched my eyes, seeing as I didn't really enjoy it. She then broke the kiss, and unzipped my pants. She unbuttoned it, then smiled in satisfaction. She removed her apron, throwing it afterwards. She kissed me again, with her arms around my neck.

***Lewis POV***

" Sorry. But I need to do something important. Please have fun with someone else. " I said to my partner, releasing from our dance. I then dashed towards the staircase, wanting to find Saito.

' Why do I want to find him? ' I asked myself.

' Probably because he's the one that should be enjoying and not me. '

' But there's something about him that makes me want to find him. '

' And that thing is… I don't know! But whenever I think about him, it makes my chest tight. '

' Why do I feel homosexual? '

' Wait… What did I just thought about? '

' I'm not gay! '

' He's the one who protected my pride and didn't care about his. I'm just feeling grateful. '

' Yeah! I'm just feeling grateful and I wanted to show my gratitude! '

' Now… where can I find him. Better ask someone. '

" Um… Excuse me. " I asked one of the staff.

" Ah! You're Sir Valliere, right? What is it that I may help you? "

" Have you seen a guy that has black hair, with a blue and white sweater? "

" Now that I think of it, I saw one of our staff pulling him into some of the rooms… "

" Really?! Did you see what room they went in?! "

" Yes. First go around the corner, head straight, go left. Then go to the fifth room on the left. They should be there. "

" Thanks! "

I then ran to the direction he told me. Around the corner, straight, left, fifth room on the left, AHA! I saw the room and opened the door. I widened my eyes on the sight I saw.

***Saito POV***

I heard footsteps coming, so I yanked from the ropes, ripping them in process then jumped. But on the process of jumping, Siesta had pulled my pants. It was on the length on my knees, then the door opened. It was Master.

" Saito? " He asked.

" I can explain. " I said.

" N-No! I should be apologizing! It seems like I ruined your night! Please forgive me. " He said, laughing.

" Yes, Sir Valliere. You ruined our night, so please leave the room. Lock it too, if you wouldn't mind. " Siesta asked peacefully. That dirty stupid bitch.

" Yes, yes! It's a way of showing respect to you. Please don't mind me. " He then closed the door, locking it.

" Now, let's continue… " Siesta said, dragging her hand down on my midsection, but I yanked it away.

" STOP IT SIESTA! " I screamed in her face.

" STOP RUINING MY FUCKING LIFE AND GODDAMN LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE SO MANY TIMES ALREADY! NOW, FUCK SOMEBODY ELSE BECAUSE I FUCKING HATE YOU AND THAT WON'T CHANGE! " I roared to her face.

" What do you mean I ruined your life so many times? I was making your life even more pleasurable to live in… " She said seductively.

" GODDAMN I HATE YOU! YOU'RE JUST SOME BITCH OF SOME BITCH WHO NEEDS TO GET A FUCKING DAMN LIFE! "

" SO NOW YOU'RE DRAGGING MY MOTHER! I CAN BEAR YOUR STUPID FUCKING VERBAL BEATINGS, BUT DON'T DRAG MY FAMILY! I FUCKING HATE YOU TOO, YOU SON OF A STUPID MOTHERFUCKING BITCH! " She said. I smiled while sending out a sigh of anger.

" Fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more important manners to negotiate with. "

" Yeah! Go out with your stupid master of yours who's gay. " She said. I grabbed her face then punched her stomach, puking out some blood in process.

" I. Don't. Motherfucking. Care. If. You. Drag. People. In. Our. Argument. Just. Don't. Dare. Insult. My. Master. You. Motherfucking. Bitch. " I said dangerously in front of her eyes. She gulped. I smelled a smelly scent, like a body temperature liquid.

" Y-Y-Yes. " I released her face, fixed my pants, then dashed out of the room.

***Lewis POV***

My chest tightened as I saw them having it. I was on the verge of crying, but I stopped them as I saw how precious their time was and I ruined it. After leaving the room, I cried a flood of tears.

' Why am I even crying? '

I dashed to my room quickly, not caring about the ball. I jumped on my bed, sulking on the closest pillow I can find. A few minutes later, Saito bulged in my room.

" Master… " was I thought he was going to say but it wasn't actually. It was something else, that made me sigh in relief.

" I was happy you bulged in the room. Siesta dragged me there, and stripped me. We were about to do the next thing when you came in. But you left quickly just because of a stupid lie that bitch made. "

' She forced Saito? '

" I really am sorry. I never wanted her to do that. I'm more focused on serving you than falling in love with someone else. "

' Saito hates her? But he was fine with her… '

" Master, I-I… I'm not really fine with the intention of doing other things than serving you. I'm happier when I'm serving you. I'm happier when you command me. I'm happier… when I'm with you. "

' Wah! '

" Master… I guess this is really stupid for someone like me to say but, I love you. "

" GAH! STOP IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! " I said. My tears stopped, and was replaced by a really embarrassed face. Without thinking, I pulled him, threw him on the bed, then sat on him. I realized what I was doing and instinctively sat on the other side of the bed.

" Sorry… about that. "

' What was I thinking? '

" Honestly, I was… driven by my happy emotions when you said those words. "

' What am I doing!? '

" Me too. I was happy when you did that. "

' What the hell are we conversing about!? Wait… Didn't he just say that he love me? Wait… WHY THE HELL AM I NOT SURPRISED?! '

" Why did you say you love me when we just met 3 days ago? "

" About that, I was saying that I love you as a master and I'm willing to let go of my precious time just to serve you. "

' Why did my heart suddenly ached when he said that? '

" I'm really sorry for confusing you though. "

' That's enough! '

I grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips. His lips were warm, and I was enjoying it. Last time, I didn't because the whole classroom was watching and they were insulting me. But now, I felt like we were the only people left in Halkeginia. Then I realized what I was doing. I broke the kiss.

" … " was the only thing I could say.

' Damnit Lewis, damnit! Of all things, I kissed him!? And I even enjoyed it!? '

" Master… " His voice broke my trance.

" Wh-Wh-What?! " I asked, my female voice returning with the voice of annoyance.

" I enjoyed it. "

' WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK! '

" That was the second time I enjoyed a kiss. "

' STUPID SAITO STUPID SAITO STUPID SAITO! DON'T CONTINUE THE FUCKING SENTENCE! '

" It seems like, I was lucky again. "

" FUCK IT! "

" Fuck what? "

" SHUT THE FUCK UP! "

" … "

" YOU CONTINUED THE FUCKING GODDAMN SENTENCE IN WHICH I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DO! "

" … "

" DO YOU REALIZE THAT I HAVE A MOTHERFUCKING FEELING!? "

"… "

" DO YOU KNOW THAT MY HEART ACHED WHEN YOU SAID YOU ONLY LOVED ME AS A MASTER!? " Saito widened his eyes.

' WHAT THE FUCKING GOD DID I JUST MOTHERFUCKING SAY! '

" I'm sorry. "

' What? '

" I'm sorry for letting you feel that way. "

' You better be, stupid dog. Wait… what did I just think about? '

" I'm really stupid at this kinds of things. "

' I don't really care… "

" But I like to say… "

' Continue the motherfucking sentence, Saito. "

" I love you more than anyone else in this world. "

' You're lying. '

" I loved you from the start. I first thought you were a girl, but you were actually a guy, but that didn't stop me from loving you. "

' You're supposed to be lying. '

" Your pink hair, pink eyes, small body, your personality, your attitude, your pride, everything. They just made me love you even more. "

' Please… I can't continue on to your lie. '

" I'm not even lying. "

' Liar. '

" I can prove it to you… "

' Double liar. '

" If you would let me. "

' DAMN THIS STUPID WORLD! '

" Fuck off, Saito. "

" Eh? "

" Your lies didn't amuse me. "

" I wasn't lying. "

" Heh. You're just doing this to make me feel better right? "

" I was doing it to express my feelings to you. "

" Liar. "

" I'm not. "

" Double liar. "

" I will never lie to you unless you say that you're fine with me lying. "

" STOP IT SAITO! YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL EVEN WORSE! "

" … "

" YOU'RE LYING! I KNOW THAT BECAUSE FALLING IN LOVE WITH THE PERSON OF THE SAME SEX IN JUST 3 DAYS, 3 MOTHERFUCKING DAYS IS TOO EARLY! "

" … "

" I'M TIRED! I'M TIRED OK! I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE LYING TO ME! "

" But I wasn't… "

" LIAR! NOW GO AWAY ! "

" If that's what will suit you… " He then walked towards the door.

' Why do I feel… sad? '

He grabbed the handle then pulled it.

' Why do I feel… lonely if he leaves me? '

He then walked out and closed the door. I cried a flood again on a pillow. I found myself wishing it was Saito.

' Damn it. What do I want to preserve more? Honor… or love? '

**END**

That was one heck of a chapter. Believe it or not, it took me one day to think about it, but a week to write it. I'm starting to get busy with school so pretty much, think of a late update. By the way… the last scene on which Lewis was crying on a pillow was a reference to the light novels. Also, I'm starting to enjoy Lewis cursing, so more cursing until the end.

Finally, about Siesta. I hate her so much. And ever since she became friends with Louise, I started to like her but remembering the previous episodes, bitch much. So I'm going to make her some perverted bitch… unless she thinks that she has no more chance of retrieving Saito's love and just became friends with him and give him advice on how to get Lewis since he's pretty much acting like a girl.

I'm really stuck at intros, so please help me on them. I'm going to write this story until the fourth season, so expect a novel. And I thought about updating four chapters at once, to keep you busy reading. And I liked the idea, since I like reading finished or long stories. I'm going to write some side stories, but no love potion. Reading about Louise having a love potion makes me sick… unless it has something to do with Saito.

Anyway, keep an eye on this fanfic because I won't drop it. Review, share and do everything to give some credit to me if you liked the story. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello… Oh, and by the way, sorry for the late update. I was writing another story which I haven't published yet. Anyway, here's chapter 5.

***Saito POV***

I set up a tent in the Vestri Court. The nobles are still having fun in the room upstairs, so I'm lonely out here. Until I noticed a big blue dragon, a red salamander, a big brown mole and a red frog. It was Sylphid, Flame, Verdandi and Robin, respectively, who were the familiars of Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche and Montmorency, respectively. I was wondering on why they were there, until I noticed their masters.

" Hey there… I guess. " Guiche was the one who first talked.

" You got in a fight with Lewis, right? " Kirche sadly asked.

" They did get into a fight… " Tabitha softly said.

" Although I don't know you that much, I'm sorry. " Montmorency said, looking at the ground.

" Thanks. Although our fight was because of me, so I should be the one punished. " I said.

" But, it's really one-sided. What did you do to make him that mad? " Kirche said.

" I… I… I did something really bad right in front of him. " I said.

" What thing? " Tabitha asked.

" Can't you just give us the straight answer? " Guiche asked.

" We can't rush him. He just got in a fight with Lewis, remember? " Montmorency said.

" Take your time. " Tabitha said.

" He found me… with Siesta. " I said.

" What about her? " Montmorency asked.

" She forced me on her. " I sadly said. " Then he found us when she was about to strip all her clothes. "

" Siesta can do that? " Guiche asked in surprise.

" She did it already. Then that means she can do it again. " Kirche said.

" From experience, eh Kirche. " I said.

" Heh. Of course! The biggest slut in the campus can do that! " Montmorency said while Kirche nodded.

" How? " Tabitha asked.

" What do you mean by how? " Kirche asked.

" Did he know? " Tabitha said then they all looked at me, even their familiars.

" The moment I saw you, you had the body of a slut who can make anybody sleep with her one night, then sleep with another on the next. Plus, when you were insulting Master, didn't you ask me to have fun with you? "

" Why do you keep calling Lewis Master? "

" Aren't commoners supposed to respect nobles? "

" But when you countered against Guiche, you sounded like you hated him as much as fast as a wind dragon fused with a griffin. "

" I don't have respect on people who don't have respect on me. "

" I see… "

" And that includes Siesta. "

" You hate Siesta because she doesn't respect you? "

" No. I hate her because she does things I hate. "

" I see. "

" So you're going to stay here? " Guiche asked.

" Until Master changes his mind, yes. "

" How about you sleep with me? " Kirche asked, open-mindedly.

" For the first time I have heard Kirche say something with a clean tone. " Guiche said.

" Shut up. I'm talking to Saito, not you. "

" I decline your offer. Valliere is the arch nemesis of Zerbst, right? It would seem like I'm dishonoring Valliere just because of an offer of a Zerbst. "

" I see. I respect it. Anyway, whether you like it or not, I'll leave Flame here to warm you up while sleeping. I'll be leaving now. Good night. " Kirche said then walked away.

" I'll leave Sylphid here to give you some breeze. Good night. " Tabitha said. Longest sentence I've ever heard Tabitha say.

" I'll leave Verdandi here so that you can cuddle him. Pretty sure that's not much of your taste, but I'll let it be so that you can have a companion. Night. " Guiche said.

" I'll leave Robin here so that you have a companion too. Good night. " Montmorency said, then they walked away. Montmorency turned again and said,

" Sorry about what happen yesterday. It's just that I… somehow envy Lewis and hate him. Sorry again. "

" As long as you respect him, I'll forgive you. Good night. "

" Good night. "

I walked in my tent. Flame was there, giving me some heat. Verdandi was there, giving me something to squeeze at. Robin was there, giving me a companion. Sylphid was outside, light flapping her wings to give me some wind. I smiled and said,

" Verdandi, Robin. I'm glad you stayed here. I really want to have someone to talk to. "

" I'm sorry that I ruined your masters' reputation. It's just that I hate someone insulting my master. " They nodded.

" I'm sorry. I really am. " They nodded again.

" Good night. "

' Good night, Lewis… ' I unexpectedly said his name, with a tear rolling on my face.

***Lewis POV***

' I hate him. ' was the only thing that rolled in my mind.

' I really really do. '

' I preserve my honor than my love for him. '

' I mean, why would I fall in love with my familiar!? '

' A guy, even! '

' I hate him… '

' I really do. '

Dawn passed and morning came. I yawned and forced myself to sit. I stretched then I got my clothes from the wardrobe and started to dress myself up. After that I got my wand then walked out of the room.

***Scene Break***

Morning, breakfast and classes came by quickly. It was now lunch time and I still didn't find that stupid familiar. Well… that was before I went to Vestri Court.

" What the heck is with that tent? It's full of familiars… Wait… Slyphid, Flame, Robin and Verdandi… Tabitha, Kirche, Montmorency and Guiche… SAITO! "

I ran towards the tent and saw Saito talking to them.

" And finally, I ran towards the house and BOOM! They were cooking, as I expected, and the kitchen ALMOST EXPLODED! Can you believe it!? "

" SAITO! " Saito turned towards me, highly surprised.

" Yes? "

" Why the heck are you here!? And why the heck are Tabitha, Kirche, Montmorency and Guiche's familiars here!? "

" Well… if you even had the time to listen to my explanation last night, then I wouldn't be here, explaining EVERYTHING from the start. "

" And now you're getting mad! What did I do anyway!? "

" What did you do? What did you DO? You're asking me, at this time!? You're one hell of a dumb-fucking master! Why did I get summoned by some ugly, stupid, dumb, girly MASTER ANYWAY!? "

I gritted my teeth in anger.

" SHUT UP SAITO! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT _I_ EXPERIENCED! "

" Well, my dear _master_, " Saito spoke the word master as if he didn't know what it is but hated it already. " for my part, YOU BARELY EVEN KNOW WHAT MY PAST IS ABOUT, YOU DUMB FUCKING MASTER! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND YOU HAVE NO REASON TO JUDGE ME! "

I went speechless. How could he, my so-called loyal familiar, say such things to me? I went furiously angry.

" THAT'S IT! YOU'RE FIRED, AND YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT STUPID MOTHERFUCKING DOG! "

" I'M GRATEFUL, STUPID, INCONSIDERATE MASTER! "

I stomped my feet in wrath, walking away from him.

***Saito POV***

' Fired… eh? '

' Baka. '

' You can't do that to me. '

' Isn't a familiar contract sacred and cannot be undone unless the familiar dies? '

' You can't fire me with just words. '

' You… can't do… that… '

" SAITO! " I turned my head on the source of the sound and saw Kirche running.

" Saito… Lewis's el…der sister… blonde scary… woman… is here… and taking… him back… without any… warning! "

I widened my eyes in surprise. He's going to leave?

" You can… still make it… to their… carriage! "

I stood up and began to run fast. And since the Vestri Court was outside, I quickly reached the entrance. I gasped for air as I stopped running, but fell down in defeat as I notice that the carriage had left. What is her elder sister's plan?

I decided on following them, but knowing that Lewis is the son of a commanding officer will be dangerous. If only I had a sword…!

" TABITHA! " I screamed at the top of my lungs.

" Calm down. " Somebody softly said. I turned around and saw Tabitha.

" Quick! I need Sylphid to buy a sword and get Lewis! " Tabitha looked at me with slightly widened eyes.

" You said Lewis… " She then whistled. Her dragon appeared.

" Sylphid, follow Saito. " The dragon nodded and looked at me. I nodded and climbed on it. The dragon flew off with such a great speed, I had fallen down.

***Scene Break***

After Sylphid had saved me from falling, I commanded it to wait outside of the so-called entrance of the capital of Tristain. Since I wasn't able to read their writing, I didn't know what the capital's name was.

Anyway, I began walking, being rather a bit discomforted with the narrow road. I began to search for a weapon shop, but unfortunately, all had such unbelievably high prices and I had no money.

I walked to what I thought an abandoned shop until I noticed swords and other weapons. I walked in and was greeted by the clerk.

" Greetings, commoner. What can I help you with? "

" Do you have a sword that is free? "

" Haha! On all weapon shops, nothing is free! But on this one, we have. That stupid sword had been insulting all of our customers, which results to small business. Anyway, he's there in a barrel. Look for a sword's hilt that is bandaged. "

I ran towards the barrel and got the sword I was looking for. I asked the clerk,

" Are you sure this is free? "

" Yup! It's yours now if you claim it! "

" Thanks for the sword! "

I ran out of the store, after hearing " It was easy to rip him off with the rusty sword. "

I ran to the entrance of the capital and saw Sylphid. I requested it to go back to the academy, in which it nodded.

It took off once again, with such great speed. Then I noticed the sword… move?

" Causing such a ruckus back there, eh partner? "

" You talk? "

" Of course. Although this is weird in this world. Anyway, name's Derflinger. Enchanted Broadsword. "

" Name's Saito. Familiar of a failed mage. Some called me Gandalfr, though I only heard it. "

" Who would have thought of meeting the Gandalfr again? " I heard it mutter.

" What do you mean by that? "

" Nothing. "

Since this thing is a wind dragon, we were able to get back in the Academy in just 2 minutes. I gave it back to Tabitha, and stole a horse. Well, it was hard since I don't know how to take care of a horse and it kept on disobeying me. In the end, I was able to make it follow me, but it was already afternoon.

I ran out, with my sword on my back and the horse, which I named Stal. Stupid name, but I found out it was a stallion, so I named it after it. But it wasn't fond of the name.

It was nearing dusk and I got lost in this world. I sighed in defeat, thinking it would be best if we take a break. We rested near a lake for drinking purposes.

" Why did you gave up a dragon for a horse? We could have been in your destination a long time ago… " Derf told me.

" It's not good to use others' familiars. So I decided a horse. But still… "

" Shh… Partner, I sense someone. " I quieted down and heard some bushes rustle. I draw Derf, and stand up.

" Stal, stay back. " The horse neighed in agreement.

I close my eyes, and let my sense of hearing take cover. I then heard a rustle on my left side. I swing Derf off-handedly so that the opponent would think I'm weak. Truth enough, they did think I was weak.

" Such a person like you doesn't deserve the title ' swordsman '. "

" Swinging a sword without thinking. Pshhh! "

I twitched my eye on what they had said. Derf then started talking.

" Hey, partner. I recently remembered. If your desire to win is strong and you are driven by your emotions to win, I may become a better sword. "

" What do you mean? "

" Like, if you're angry and want to win, show your emotion by talking and I may transform. "

I smirked. Seems like I have the advantage here. The person I assume to be the leader commanded them.

" Beat him without killing him. After that, take him to Sir Valliere and he will know what to do. "

" T-To Du-Du-Duke?! "

" It's Sir Duke Valliere. Sir Lewis might know who this guy is and defend him. Just take him to Sir Duke. "

" Yes! "

I blinked my eyes and gritted my teeth in anger.

" I need to talk to Duke. "

" A commoner like you has no right to talk to a superior noble like him. You deserve to be hanged for trespassing his property! "

He swung his sword, which apparently is a wand, and out appeared a gale of wind.

I was hit by it and went flying into the lake. I heard them laugh.

" Stupid commoner. "

I quickly get out from the lake, and shivered due to the wind. I shook my head in effort to regain my thinking. I raised my sword to them and said,

" I need to talk to Duke! NOW! "

" Commoner, you have no right! So stop being such a damned spoiled little brat! "

" I have to talk to him, now! " My runes started to glow brighter.

" He needs to be hanged! " It glowed brighter again.

" For him to take Lewis, IT IS A DISGRACE! " My runes glowed into a blinding flash of light, which temporarily made us blind. When we have regained our sense of sight, we have noticed that Derf had shone and transformed.

" That's the way, partner! " It exclaimed happily.

" Now, knight! I'm the weapon here and you're the user! Now, show them what you got! "

I smiled. Then I proceeded to run towards them with a goal. A goal, to get him back.

**END**

So… what do you think? I decided to upload chapters one by one, unless I thought of a 4-chapter update, which is unlikely to happen since I forget what I have been thinking of once I start to write.

Once again, I am really sorry for the really late update. I want to have more reviews, but I was happy when you reviewed. Most of you said that it was awesome, which really made me happy. Kinds of reviews I like to receive are either about how awesome this fanfiction is or how you're itching to get an update.

I will be writing the 6th chapter after this, and it will take weeks maybe. Time can only tell. I had also set a goal of having a marathon for this anime. I have forgotten what events happen.

Anyway, expect a late update, review, share, keep an eye and pretty much do everything to give me credit if you had liked this fanfiction.

Oh and one last thing. No wedding will happen… unless I change my mind. Wardes will be here too, with a different plot. Only God knows what I'm planning to do with him, unless you read.

Anyway, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

This is chapter 6… Please help me with intros… Anyway, continue on. Oh, last chapter I didn't say what Saito had saw, right? I'm going to describe them here.

* * *

**Start**

A bunch of men, around 10 or 12, who had average brown-colored hair, purple capes, and iron plated armors, had their swords staring at me. And I was stupid enough to run to them, since they had magic. I only realized that when one of them started to lift me.

They laughed, and I saw someone mouth,

" What right has he got to do with Sir Lewis?! Crazy guy! "

I gritted my teeth in anger, thinking of a way to get down. But after several ' plans ', they had put me down… in a bad situation. They formed a circle, and I was in the middle.

" So, commoner, are you going to give up or not? "

" I won't. "

" Hard way, eh? Hit them boys! "

I felt a cold wave hit me behind, a big fireball on the front, an earthen fist on my stomach and a gale of wind on my head. And with that, I fell on the ground, flat-faced unconscious.

***Lewis POV***

_Flashback:_

_I stomped my feet in wrath, walking away from him._

_As I was returning back to my room, I saw a familiar figure in the hallway._

_The figure had long blonde hair, white long-sleeved blouse, purple short skirt, black leggings and black shoes. When the figure turned to my direction, I noticed she was wearing a pink tie and glasses._

_Those features belonged to no person other than my eldest sister, Eleonor._

" _Nee-san, what are you doing here? " I asked. As she heard me she spoke with a stern voice._

" _I'm here to pick you up. You did read the letter. "_

_The letter was something my family's messenger sent to me when Saito and Guiche had finished their duel. I still remember the contents._

_Dear Lewis,_

_ This is me, your father. I heard about your magic and familiar. Your familiar is something that seriously stained our family's honor. I want you to return home immediately. Your sister, Eleonor, will be getting you at the Academy. I have thought about a suitable punishment for you._

_ I just want you to know, you cannot escape this. Listen to me, son. You must return home. This is a serious issue._

_ We will talk more about this when you get home. I shall be waiting for you in the dinner room._

_Your father,_

_Duke_

_Eleonor nee-san then guided me to the carriage. The carriage was big enough for 4 people to sit in._

_It was really long. We had arrived in our house, already dusk._

_I entered the mansion without incident. I head straight into the dining room, gulping in fear._

_End of Flashback_

Here I am now. I was sitting next to Father's seat in the dining room. The table was really long, as if 80 people can sit in it at the same time. Father was staring at the window behind the table, thinking about something. After a few minutes, he finally spoke.

" Lewis. " His voice scared me.

" Yes, Father? " I tried to talk in a stern voice, but I failed.

" Is it true that you had summon a commoner? " _Shit._

"… Yes. "

" For you to do such a deed, it is a disgrace! You had stained the Valliere's name greatly! " I stood up from my seat and knelt down.

" I am sorry, sir. Please punish me in any way you want. "

" There is nothing we can do about this, Lewis! You are a failed mage, has a zero success in magic, and you are supposed to be leading the army because you are my heir! Unless you learn magic properly, nothing will ever happen! "

" I-I am sorry… " I heard him sigh. I raised my head and saw him walking towards me. He made me stand up and put his hands on my shoulders.

" However, some of our dignity returned. I heard that your familiar caught Fouquet. "

The word familiar struck me hard.

_He did, but I fired him._

" But still, a punishment shall be done. You will stop studying and instead help us with our financial problems. " I widened my eyes.

" What!? No, please Father! I cannot stop my studies! I-I promise that I will be a better mage! "

" Lewis, I have decided. You shall help us with money now. "

" Father, please! I want to study! "

" LEWIS! " He had shouted, but calmed down. He shook his head.

" I am sorry. But if you can't learn magic, there's no way you can be a mage. You will help us in our financial problems, and I won't be taking that back. " I opened my mouth in sorrow and tears started falling from my eyes.

" But, someone had volunteered for you to learn magic. And if you pass, you'll be studying. " I widened my eyes in surprise.

" Please Father! Anything for me to continue my studies! "

" You shall be training under the Dragon Knight, Griffin Unit Captain, Wardes. " I cannot believe my ears. I'm going to be trained under the supervision of my idol?

" WARDES!? "

" Yes, from him. If you can learn magic, you will not help us with our financial problems, and you will be studying again. That is my deal. " I felt my eyes sparkle in happiness. I hugged my father and exclaimed happily.

" Thank you Father! " He patted my head. A few seconds later, one of our personal guards came in, running.

" Sir! A person trespassed in your territory! " I released the hug and exclaimed,

" What!? "

" I see. Where is this person now? "

" He's in the prison tower! We are waiting for your command on what we do to him, and we suggest hanging him! "

" No. I'll interrogate him first before I make a command. Guide us there. "

" Understood. "

***Scene Break***

Father made me come with him in the prison tower. After a really long walk, we finally reached the highest floor of the tower. When we got there, I was panting for air, while the other two didn't show any signs of fatigue.

" Describe the prisoner. "

" Raven-haired, about 17 or 18, wearing a blue and white parka, dark black jeans, blue sneakers and has a sword behind him. "

" Did you take the sword? "

" No sir. We are confident that the spell around the walls can't be broken by some rusty sword. "

" I see. Now take us to the prisoner. "

We reached a room, which was covered by guards. The one we followed opened the door, and motioned us to come in. Father and I came in, and we were shocked by what we saw.

" SAITO!? "

Saito raised his head and exclaimed happily as he saw me,

" Lewis! " I noticed he was hand-cuffed and asked Father to release him. He chanted a spell and the hand-cuffs turned into dirt. He stood up as fast as he can and hugged me.

" Why the heck did you follow me?! I told you that you're fired! " I exclaimed as he released me. He laughed.

" Idiot! Contracts can't be broken with just words! It's like saying a married couple divorced when the wife said we're done! "

I punched him in the stomach. He seemed surprised at my action.

" What was that for? "

" For being stupid. And this, " I then threw him on the ground.

" For hugging me. " He sat up straight, rubbing his back.

" Gee. After I asked Tabitha for her dragon, got tired on finding a free sword, got hurt a lot by a horse I stole, got caught by those guards and was hurt a lot from their spells, you did this to me? "

" Well, fired familiar, you did the same thing to me back at the academy. It was a lot different there, though. "

" Alright, stop it with your chit-chat. " Father said. We quickly silenced ourselves.

" You are his familiar, correct? " Father said, pointing at me. Saito nodded.

" You defeated Fouquet, correct? " He nodded again.

" You… made him cry when you were making out with a maid, correct? " Saito and I widened our eyes.

" H-How di-di-did yo-you kn-know!? " I asked. He snapped his finger and whistled. In came a bald eagle and an osprey.

" Zexal and Hach were spying on you. "

Zexal was the eagle and Hach was the osprey. They were really fast birds, and my father is a triangle wind mage. Not to mention, he learned earth too. Triangle earth spells. He was treated as a hexagon mage. We were from a royal family, so being a hexagon mage is possible.

" Wait, if they spied on us… then that means… " Saito blushed at something. I was a bit confused. Why would he- wait… WE KISSED!

" Fa-fa-fa-fa-fa-father! S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Saito as-as-as-as-as-asked fo-fo-fo-fo-fo-for i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-it! " He shook his head.

_Shit, fuck, shit, fuck, shit, fuck, shit, fuck._

" I am angry at you, Lewis. For you to do such a thing to your familiar… "

" P-P-P-P-P-Please F-F-F-F-F-Father! "

" However, no one saw you. So our name isn't stained… But your masculinity is. "

_SHIT, FUCK, SHIT, FUCK, SHIT, FUCK, SHIT ,FUCK, SHIT, FUCK, SHIT, FUCK!_

" Tell me Lewis. Are you gay?! "

" NO! CERTAINLY NOT, FATHER! " I shouted out.

" Then, who are you hunting? "

" What? "

" Who do you like in the Academy? "

" Uh… Um… "

" Then you really are a- "

" I am not one, Father! Ask this thing, even! " I pointed to Saito.

" Is this true? " Father asked… seriously, sternly, bossily, everything! He spoke in a really dark voice, which could kill!

" Yes. It was I who asked for that. " Saito open-mindedly said. I quietly sighed in relief.

" May I ask why you did that to my _son_!? " He was getting angry. I could feel someone will die and someone will kill. And I certainly know that I will not kill nor die.

" Because I… "

" Because what!? "

" I find him attractive and cute which made me turn bisexual! " If I was drinking a cup of perfectly normal water, I would have spit all out.

" WHAT THE FUCK, SAITO!? "

" Yes, I _do _find him attractive! I find him really attractive that I'm starting to wonder if I'm a bi or a homo! "

" WHAT THE FUCK! "

" I can perfectly normal say that I fell in love with his cuteness! " And with that sentence, Father fainted. Saito gulped in fear.

" What happened? " I ran towards him, kicked him between the legs, raised him by grabbing his neck and threw him again on the ground.

" YOU KILLED HIM EMOTIONALLY, MOTHERFUCKING STUPID BASTARD! "

" WHAT DID I DO!? "

" THOSE SENTENCES! OF ALL THINGS, YOU SAID THOSE!? WHAT KIND OF A STUPID DOG WOULD DO THAT!? "

" Me. " I stomped on his stomach.

" Idiot! "

***Scene Break***

Father was still knocked out, so I had the guards lift him. Saito was there on the tower, since Father didn't command anything yet.

We had dinner, without Father, thankfully. If he was there… I imagine the horror.

We had dinner without incident. After that, I went to the prison tower again. After walking the incredibly long staircase, I finally landed on the highest floor of the prison tower.

I walked to the room on which Saito is in, and opened the door. Sure enough, he was there.

" You know Lewis, the food here is better than the food you give me at the academy. " I twitched my eye.

" So you want to live here, eh? "

" No. I just said that the food is better here than what you usually give. It's a declarative sentence. Not an imperative one. " I sighed.

" I see. " I sat on the floor, something I usually hate, but did anyway.

" Hey, Saito. " I said, blushing.

" What? "

" Ab-Ab-About wh-wh-what yo-yo-you sa-sa-sa-said ea-ea-earlier… we-we-we-were tho-those t-t-t-t-t-t-t-true!? "

" Just an excuse. "

_What?_

" You can't answer the question, so you put it on me. Good thing I'm fast at these kinds of things. "

_You're… kidding me, right?_

" What I said was only a lie. An excuse to get out of there. "

_Damn it!_

I felt a tear rolling my cheek.

_Why the heck am I even crying!?_

_I shouldn't be sad!_

_I'm not supposed to be sad…_

_But why do I feel sad?_

_I… really feel…sad…_

" You know Lewis, I can read you like an open book. Don't be sad. " I shot my eyes to him. Which was a bad thing to do.

" See, you're crying. You don't need to get sad. Why would you feel sad anyway just because of a lie? "

_I don't know._

" _Mataka. _Take care of yourself, you know. The people who care for you are not always there for you. " He said, walking to me and wiping my tears away. I looked at him, surprised. I gazed at the ground and sighed deeply.

" Saito… I…I won't be studying at the Academy… " Saito looked at me, surprised.

" Why? "

" After Father found out that I summoned you, he told me that I stained our name. After he found out that you defeated Fouquet, part of our honor returned, but it's not enough. Therefore, my punishment is that I won't study at the Academy. I'm going to help my parents with their financial problems. But I can study if I learn magic. Something which I doubt I'll help them with their problems. "

" What do you mean? "

" The elite of all elites, Dragon Knights Griffin Unit Captain, Wardes, also my idol, will be teaching me. "

" What a title. Compared to him, you really are just a Zero. " I looked at him, deathly.

" Pun or not? "

" Not. Why would I lie? "

" I don't know! But I felt that you are lying… " He put his hand on my chin and made me face him.

" I'm not lying, Lewis. I can prove it to you. I'm not lying. I promise. " He said to me. I open my mouth slightly in surprise, but smiled anyway.

" Thanks… for believing me. "

" I would always do that. "

I hugged him. I don't know why, but my body reacted. He returned the hug. I smiled. I unintentionally thought,

_I wish we would always be like this._

* * *

**END**

So how was that? I decided to update this after some time that I uploaded chapter 5 because somebody reviewed about wanting to read more. I like to dedicate this chapter to JoesYuman. Thanks for making me upload this faster than expected!

Anyway, I decided to come out with something.

_Thoughts_

" Dialogue " ( as if you didn't know that )

" _Japanese Word " _

I'll be telling you what kind of words are the other ones, so this shall be the first one.

Oh and about Duke, let's say he's not so overprotective. Just strict that's all.

Wardes will be coming on the next chapter. He'll be with Reconquista again but the question is…how will Lewis find out?

I'll be thinking if the Princess will give them the Charming Fairy mission. I don't know how Lewis will act since I haven't thought about it yet. So give me some ideas.

Now that my ramblings are done, I would like to say the usual. Review, share, and keep an eye on this fanfic, and favorite it if you like it so much. Thanks for reading by the way!


End file.
